Make Over Magic
Make Over Magic is an online game on Nickelodeon's website. Overview The player runs a hair salon where they can style girls' hair using various different tools. By choosing the "Free Style" option, they can style hair however they want without any bonuses or penalties, while in "Your Salon" mode a day will start. During a day, the player will get three clients who each have two requests out of three specific categories (length, color, or straight/curly). If the client's request is done correctly, the player will receive 5 fame, if not, they receive 3 fame. Fame can be used in the Salon Upgrades mode to buy and change the appearance of the salon and the tools they have to work with, but nothing else. The game does not have an end and the player is free to do whatever they want, be it style girls in Free Style, continue days to serve clients in order to gain fame, or buy new things with the Fame. How to Play Styling Clients When styling a client, the player has many different options: Style/Tools *Hairdryer: Blows the client's hair around, useful if all of it is stuck together and to check the length and color of the hair. *Curling Iron: Used to curl straight hair *Gel: Used to stick hair in place. This can be undone for individual hairs using a comb or every hair at once with the hairdryer. *Scissors: Obviously, these are used to cut hair. *Wand: Used to grow hair longer. *Straightening Iron: Used to straighten curly hair. *Comb: Like the hairdryer, but it moves individual hairs normally rather than blowing them around. It can be used to stop certain hair from sticking but keeping others in place by not using the hairdryer. Color *The player can use hair dye to color a clients hair to their request or however they want. There are seven colors: Black, blonde, brown, orange, red, blue and pink. Makeup This allows the player to adjust a clients' makeup. It has no bearing on a clients' request and is only there for the player to style the client however they like. *Lipstick: This adjust the color of the clients' lipstick. There are 6 colors: pink, red, orange, brown, purple and blue. *Contacts: The client changes contacts to adjust their eye color. There are 6 colors: light blue, dark blue, brown, red, yellow, grey and green. *Eye shadow: This changes the color of the clients' eye shadow. There are 6 colors: blue, pink, purple, green, black and nude. Accessories This allows you to give a client accessories. It has no bearing on a clients' request and is only there for the player to style the client however they like. There are 7 accessories. Trivia *Flora is the only Winx not featured on the starting screen. *Unlike every other game involving the Winx on Nickelodeon, this game does not actually involve the Winx in any way. The only place they appear is the title screen, and even then Flora is not included. Gallery Aisha (Layla) Make Over Magic.png|Aisha (Layla) in Make Over Magic (Start/title screen)|link=Aisha Bloom Make Over Magic.png|Bloom in Make Over Magic (Start/title screen)|link=Bloom Musa Make Over Magic.png|Musa in Make Over Magic (Start/title screen)|link=Musa Stella Make Over Magic.png|Stella in Make Over Magic (Start/title screen)|link=Stella Tecna Make Over Magic.png|Tecna in Make Over Magic (Start/title screen)|link=Tecna External links *Make Over Magic game. Category:Games Category:Nickelodeon Category:Media Category:Online Games Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Believix